


Cover Up

by wholegrain



Series: umbrella academy kinkmeme fills [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Body Dysphoria, Boypussy, Lactation, M/M, Post Mpreg, Vaginal Fingering, alpha!diego, no beta we die like men, omega!Klaus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholegrain/pseuds/wholegrain
Summary: semi-fill for this combined kinkmeme prompt:Omega Klaus is struggling to get his newborn pup to feed from his small tits. He feels like a failure, a useless omega who can’t provide for his young, who surely is an embarrassment to his Alpha, Diego. Eventually he manages to get baby to feed off him, cue a lot of praise from his Alpha, who also gets extremely fucking horny seeing Klaus’ cute little milky tits. Any further pregnancy dirty talk/ tit play is welcome.... for some extra sadness klaus could be distressed that all the omega maternity clothes are too baggy and never fit him in the chest region, or any region. they make him feel borderline skeletal, like he could never provide warmth/softness to his baby





	Cover Up

**Author's Note:**

> not a fill for it but kinda half-inspired by [ this kinkmeme prompt ](https://umbrellakink.dreamwidth.org/284.html?thread=652572#cmt652572) . my first work for this fandom and for ... male lactation?? so go easy bc i know similar (better) things have been written
> 
> wanted a cute german name and liesel was already taken so let's pretend i have a wealth of german names in my mind and didn't just go with another name from the sound of music

Klaus looked down at the silky nightgown he was wearing. A botched job, just like him. Mom must have cut and tailored the chest in secret one day when he left it rumpled on the floor. Stitches bunched up the cheap fabric and rubbed against his sore little breasts, but he refused to wear the training bra the cashier had recommended in place of the extra-small nursing bra Klaus tried to slip in with the rest of his maternity clothes.  
  
He had pretended not to hear the cashier's squeak of a suggestion as he dug around in his wallet and prayed to find the last bit of change he needed to pay. The fading track marks on his arms that contrasted his unmarred neck were enough to shut her up, at least. On the bus ride home he discovered that she'd slipped a pair of thin, rectangular training bras in his bag, as well as given him a discount. Pity for the knocked-up omega who couldn't even put on pounds for his pup in the womb.  
  
Klaus made up for his figure in the way he carried himself. He kept his gangly limbs moving constantly ― up a john's chest, hands down their shoulders, legs in their lap ― always in motion to fill the space left by his lack of curves. When he walked the drugs helped him stay swaying and lithe. Creating the illusion of hips in the way his skirts shifted side to side when he sauntered past alphas in the club.  
  
He was especially fond of a black A-line he'd stolen from Allison's dresser years ago. It had a belt that he could cinch tightly around his torso to give himself a bit of a waist in the divot between where his rib cage stopped and his pelvis jutted out. It was popular with customers, too, but less for the style and more for the easy access it granted them. To them he wasn't a fertile omega, but a fetish. A freak of nature with the infertile, skeletal body of an omega who could fuck forever and never conceive ... Had he been wearing Allison's skirt when he conceived? He couldn't even remember where he was, if he was standing up or bent over or on his back, much less which asshole had popped a knot in him when he was fading out of consciousness.  
  
He must have been stinking of distress, because Gretl began to fuss. Small, soft little hiccups wet with the beginning of tears.  
  
"Please, please, shhh..." he rushed to the crib at the foot of his bed and froze, looking down at his crying baby.

"Shhh, shhhhh..." he offered dumbly. Gretl broke into a wail.  
  
"You asked for it-" Klaus threatened. He knew picking her up would just upset her more. What comfort could he provide? He couldn't even call out to his alpha for help. He didn't have one. Gretl didn't. Parentless, like him.  

"Okay. Up we go, up we go, little Liebe" Klaus picked her up and cradled her tightly against his chest. He hunched over, resting his cheek on her downy-soft curls. She clutched at the fabric of his nightgown and mouthed a little wet spot on the front.  
  
"Hungry again?" He traced a finger across her cherub-like cheek to her mouth. She teethed at is greedily.  
  
Klaus continued rocking her as he half-danced around the room, and around the fact that he was still painfully dry. He'd read somewhere that omegas could begin lactating just at the sound of a pup's cry, but even with his own baby wailing out in hunger it could take over an hour for her to finally latch.  
  
"Everything alright?"  
  
"Christ on a cracker!" Klaus jumped at the sound of Diego's voice in his doorway.  
  
"No cursing around the newborn," the alpha deadpanned.  
  
"Cursing? I'm merely teaching her about our lord and savior, Diego dear," Klaus countered flatly, too spent for any of his usual flare.  
  
Diego stood for a moment, his scent flooding the room. Concern, annoyance. Bitter exhaustion, too. Sometimes Klaus wondered who the pregnancy had been harder on. The countless nights he stumbled home after falling asleep in the library had settled into dark circles under the alpha's eyes.  
  
"Want me to hold her for a bit?"  
  
"She's hungry."  
  
"I could grab a bottle from the kitchen."  
  
Klaus flinched. After hours of trying to feed Gretl post-delivery, the doctor had recommended formula.  
  
"No, no, I ... I think I'll try this time. It's alright, you go back to sleep," Klaus turned his back to the alpha and waved GOODBYE weakly.  
  
Diego huffed, the two of them knowing full well neither had been getting anything close to sleep for weeks. Maybe months. Klaus smelled his strong scent getting closer before he felt a hand on his shoulder. It toyed with the thin strap of his nightgown. The other found its way to the hem that brushed along Klaus's mid-thigh.  
  
"Please..." the omega whispered. Please what? Please leave? Please help?  
  
Diego moved away, though, and sat on the side of Klaus's too-small twin bed.  
  
"Oh, we have an audience? A little late-night show for Diego?" Klaus juggled Gretl into one arm and teasingly slid down the strap of his nightie. Not that it needed any help. They were always threatening to slip off his bony shoulders and bring the whole dress down. There were no breasts, no hips to catch the silky fabric. Just a small bloated bump of a belly that looked like he hadn't had a good meal in a week.  
  
"Klaus, please I-" the alpha paused and sighed, maybe tired of Klaus's antics. Maybe just tired of Klaus altogether. A cold omega bitch with a body to match. "Fine, I'll leave."  
  
Gretl began to whine again, overwhelmed by the conflicting scents in the room ― a foreign, unmated alpha triggering her omega's distressed stench. Danger.  
  
Diego paused, halfway off the bed. Klaus sighed and joined him, sitting with his back against the headboard and feet in the alpha's lap. He flexed his sore toes against Diego's pajama pants, cuing for him to take them in hand.  
  
Good, distraction. Anything to keep his eyes off Klaus as he snaked both his arms out of the nightgown. His nipples perked at the chilly night air. The shadows in the room created the slivers of two crescent moons underneath his barely-there breasts. There wasn't enough fat to even cup them, but it was enough for Gretl to kneed at. He heard Diego exhale before looking up to find the alpha's dark gaze on him. Black and full of desire for the domestic image in front of him.  
  
"Eyes on the prize. I've had people pay to play with these," Klaus wiggled his painted toes against Diego's fingers. Even in his third trimester he had been able to squat down and paint them.  
  
"You look so good like this, feeding her."  
  
Klaus looked down to find that Gretl had already latched and was suckling contentedly at his left breast. Quick, hungry little movements. Her tiny fingers worked at the soft skin around his nipple. The omega reached up to press a bit at the tender side, urging more milk for his pup.  
  
Diego shifted up the bed so that he was by Klaus, their sides pressed together. His scented Klaus lightly, complimenting the milky one the omega was giving off. Their combined smell blanketed the three of them, thick and saccharine and borderline solidified, like sustenance. Food for his baby.  
  
Klaus felt a cool hand at his side, then a single finger snaking up to trace the little crevice where his right breast sat perched on his ribs, small but taut and heavy with milk.  
  
_Can I?_ the back-and-forth motion pleaded.  
  
Klaus turned his sleepy gaze up to meet Diego. His eyes hadn't left the omega since he entered the room. Not claiming him ... an omega like Klaus couldn't be claimed. No one would ever want to, if the very alpha that knocked him up was any proof. But he imagined this is what it was like, to have a mate always watching. Tending to him like he deserved it.  
   
_Please, alpha, yes. Please._ his green eyes flashed back.  
  
Diego pressed his lips against the shell of Klaus's ear as he moved further to play with his breast. He ghosted circles around the sensitive nipple with the pad of his finger and squeezed it gently. A small bead of creamy milk trickled out and Klaus whined reflexively at the loss.  
  
"Such a good omega ... never leaking out milk unless you know your pup needs it. You're always so sore but you never give anything away like the other omegas, wet through their shirts just from any random cry on the street."  
  
"Don't wanna run out," Klaus laughed breathily. His biggest fear was running dry. Producing watery, weak, drug-laced poison that thinned into nothing in his baby's empty stomach.  
  
Diego squeezed harder, pressing his palm flat against the soft, fatty tissue to be rewarded with another spurt of milk.  
  
"I bet you wish you could. You're always so full. Gretl cries every other hour begging to be fed. You're just too sweet, she can't get enough. I've seen the way other omegas look at you. Jealous that their pup settles down after a few suckles while your little one won't give you a break. Needing you constantly. A full grown alpha could have their fill and your little tits would still be swollen and begging for relief."  
  
Diego traced the warm liquid pooling on Klaus's nightgown and sucked his index finger into his mouth, closing his eyes and tasting Klaus. Finally taking his gaze off of the omega long enough for him to blush red.  
  
"So sweet, Klaus. Everything your little pup needs."  
  
The lustful yet adoring haze weighing down the alpha's every word shivered goosebumps down Klaus's chest and sparked warmth between his thighs. He must have squeezed them closed because Diego's other hand turned its attention to rubbing up and down the omega's leg.  
  
"You try and keep it all in, baby, but you're still dripping. Always so wet. Soaking through those skimpy little bras and panties you like to wear. I wonder why you even bother with them."  
  
Diego eased open Klaus's clenched-together thighs, hand in search of the soft stickiness that sounded out when the omega shifted under his touch. The alpha fingered around his underwear and groaned when he felt the pink, puffy lips enveloping Klaus's still-tender opening. Protecting it, like an omega's body should.  
  
"If I was your alpha I'd take them away from you. Wouldn't let you have anything on under your dress."  
  
"Why, so Mom wouldn't have more laundry?" Klaus choked a bit on the joke. Diego didn't respond. Didn't seem to register Klaus's sarcastic defenses anymore tonight. Alpha had fully taken over his senses. He slipped the tip of his middle finger easily into the omega, gently scissoring the lips open with two other fingers. Klaus moaned quietly through his nose, suddenly conscious of the now sated and sleeping Gretl cradled against his still-weeping tits.  
  
"If I was your alpha you wouldn't need any clothes. Nothing foreign on your perfect body. I'd keep you curled up in here. I'd get you whatever you needed from outside. Take leave from work so everyone would know I had my omega at home waiting for me. Needing me to pump his swollen tits and fingerfuck his little pussy until he was ready for another pup."  
  
Diego pressed two fingers fully inside with that, establishing a slow rhythm in and out. Klaus could hear his slick with every pump. It was too much. He squeezed his thighs together again, stopping Diego's movements. An embarrassing spurt of slick squirted past the alpha's still fingers.  
  
"Stop, please ... I'm-" Klaus stopped to whine when he felt Diego withdraw and toy with his opening. Running a finger along the slit, dipping in slightly. "-it's still too sensitive."  
  
_I'm sensitive._  
  
"I know, baby," Diego breathed against Klaus's ear. "Just want you open and ready for your next knot. Need another pup so you can feed them both at once. A baby in each arm like your body is made for."  
  
The alpha's voice had faltered midway, caught up around the mention of another knot. Klaus knew Diego wanted to say _my knot_ , to stake his claim for his next heat. He didn't know whether he should feel coveted or perverted, like an omega whore that alphas queued for by saying "my turn" instead of "mine".  
  
Gretl shifted in his arms, ever-conscious of the slightest disturbance in her omega's mind. Klaus offered her to Diego to put to bed ― let him play out his fantasy of being her alpha for a minute more. He quickly readjusted the top of his nightgown over his tender breasts while the alpha's back was to him.  
  
"After all that you still feel like you need to hide them?" Diego said quietly.  
  
"No need to be indecent. No cursing around the newborn, no nudity." Covered up, Klaus felt himself fall back into the cold comfort their usual discourse. He crossed his arms over his chest and wagged a finger at Diego, visibly stiffening as the fabric rubbed against his sensitive left nipple. "Your rules, not mine."  
  
Down the hall Klaus heard Diego's police scanner crackle to life with the coordinates of some new crime.  
  
" _Your_ baby's calling you."  
  
He hoped the alpha would sprint out and prep to chase after the scene. He hoped that he would leave by his own accord. That it wouldn't be himself that pushed Diego away again.  
  
Diego stared at the omega standing before him, shivering in his wrecked nightgown. He reached for a sweater Klaus had left strewn on the ground and tossed it over his shoulder at the omega as he exited the room.  
  
"Cover up."

**Author's Note:**

> a oneshot with a happy ending? never heard of her. 
> 
> dedicated to all my fellow skinny legends out there trying to fill out an a-cup.


End file.
